A dangerous old friend
by Ncisfan01
Summary: Tiva story: Tony and Ziva are put in grave danger when they are on an undercover mission. It is up to the team to figure out where they are before it is too late.
1. Captured

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own NCIS.  
**

**This is a new NCIS, Tiva story, I hope you guys will like it:)**

**Chapter 1: Captured****  
**

Tony and Ziva are undercover in a cafe, waiting for Gibbs to give them a sign. They believe that the bartender is involved in the murder of a little girl. It's getting dark outside, the air is warm because summer is coming. The bartender grabs his jacket and walks out "Tony, Ziva it's your turn." Gibbs says as he sees the bartender walking towards the parking lot. Gibbs is watching the cafe's surveillance cameras in MTAC. Tony and Ziva walk towards the parking lot, following the suspect quietly. When the suspect gets into his car, they grab their chance. With their guns loaded they run to the bartenders' car. Gibbs is following every move they make. But then, out of nothing all the cameras shut down. "McGee, what happened?" "I don't know boss..."

Back in the parking lot, Tony and Ziva are not aware of anything that happened with the cameras. Suddenly from every corner, everywhere they can see, there are people running towards them. They are all wearing masks and black clothing. Tony and Ziva realize that they are trapped. They start fighting. Ziva is doing a good job at keeping them away but when she looks to her side, she sees Tony falling on the floor, bleeding. Just for a couple of seconds she loses her focus, then she feels something hard, hitting the back of her head. Ziva falls on the ground too and slowly her sight turns black.

Back in MTAC, McGee is doing everything he can to bring back the camera. When the surveillance cameras are working again, they see nothing. It's a normal parking lot, no car, no Tony, no Ziva. "They are captured." Gibbs says finally. "McGee, you're with me!" McGee stands up from his chair:"Where are we going, boss?" Gibbs turns around."We are going to find out where Tony and Ziva are." He explains very slowly, like he's talking to a little child.

Tony and Ziva are laying side by side on a concrete floor. Tony wakes up and looks around, when he sees Ziva lying next to him, he crawls towards her. "Ziva, wake up... Are you okay?" Ziva slowly opens her eyes and says:"Yes I'm fine.. You?" "Me too... Where are we?" They look around. It's a small room with in one corner an old chair and in the other corner a bed. The walls are empty and there are no windows. There is one hole in the ceiling, but it's too small to fit through. They stand up to check out the hole, but when they are under it they see nothing but darkness. "I think the door is our only exit." Tony says. At that moment the door opens slowly.

The door opens and the bartender walks in with a big smile."I see you are awake." "What do you want?" Ziva asks. The man doesn't answer but instead he laughs. He turns around and wants to walk away, but Ziva blocks the door:"I'm asking you one more time, what do you want from us?" The man quickly grabs his knife and points it towards Ziva's throat. "Move!" Ziva slowly walks away from the door, and the man walks through. "Enjoy, the last hours of your lives." He says as he closes the door.

McGee and Gibbs arrive at the parking lot. "Boss! Over here!" McGee found some blood. "Bring it to Abby." Gibbs says. McGee start collecting the blood from the concrete while Gibbs is looking for anything that might lead them to Tony and Ziva. After searching a little while Gibbs finds something, leaked oil from the car. "Over here is more oil!" McGee says. Gibbs decides to follow the trial: "Go to Abby, let her analyze the blood, and make sure I can contact you!" He commands McGee. McGee nods and walks away.

**Please let me know what you think of it.**


	2. Ziva is taken

**Chapter 2: Ziva is taken**

Ziva looks at Tony after the man had left:"What is that supposed to mean?" "I think it means that he is going to kill us, Zee-Vah."Tony answers sarcastically. "Yes, I got that part!" Tony walks around the room to find an exit while Ziva sits down on the bed. She looks at Tony who is inspecting every inch of the door and now and then he hits it. "Tony, it is not going to work, give it up!" She says smiling. He kicks the door one last time. Then Tony walks towards the bed and sits down next to Ziva. "It's pretty cold here, or is that just me?" "No I'm cold as well..." Ziva replies. "It wasn't that cold outside at the parking lot, was it?" Tony asks. Ziva looks up and realizes he is right:"You're right, that means were in something like a basement... or we are not in DC anymore..."

McGee walks into Abby's lab with the blood samples. Abby looks up but when she sees the blood she turns very pale. "Can you find out who's blood this is?" Without saying anything she starts analyzing the blood. After waiting very quietly for a couple of minutes, McGee and Abby hear the computers' noise. As fast as they can they run up to the computer to find two different blood types. Tony's and Ziva's. They look at each other, McGee notices the worries Abby has. He leans in to give Abby an hug and whispers:"They will be fine."

It is late and Tony and Ziva fell asleep, her head is leaning on his shoulder as they are half sitting half laying on the bed. The bartender walks in and they immediately wake up from the slamming door. "You are coming with me!" The bartender almost shout as he is pointing to Ziva. "Why?" Ziva asks. "You'll see..." Ziva refuses to cooperate, but the bartender doesn't have time for that. He walks towards her and pulls her up. With one hand he is pulling Ziva's hair, and with the other hand he is putting the knife to her throat. Tony stands up:"If you take her, you have to take me too!" The bartender looks up and only says:"I don't have to do anything!" He walks out with Ziva and locks the door behind him. Now Tony is left all alone in the dark room, worrying about his partner.

Gibbs is still following the oil track, so far it has brought him to a long road that leads to a forrest. His phone rings. "What is it McGee?" He answers his phone. "Boss, Abby ran the blood samples, we are 99% sure it belongs to Tony and Ziva." For a minute Gibbs is quiet, then he hears McGee saying something: "We are tracking your gps right now, should I come to you?" "No, I want you to stay with Abby." Gibbs hangs up, and walks into the woods, knowing that McGee and Abby are following every move he makes.

Gibbs walks through the woods, still following the oil and even though he has no idea where he is going, he keeps walking. Suddenly, through the leaves of a big tree, he sees an old house. It's guarded by about twenty man in black clothing with masks on, they don't have weapons but they still look pretty dangerous. Hidden behind the tree, Gibbs calls McGee. "Boss, you ok?" McGee answers the phone. "I'm fine, I think I found the place whereTony and Ziva are." "You don't know for sure?" "McGee, I'm coming back! We've got the make a plan!" Gibbs hangs up. Abby, who was with McGee the entire time, asks:" What happened? Did he find Tony and Ziva? Or is he captured as well? Or maybe..." McGee interrupts Abby's thinking: "Abby! Stop it, Gibbs thinks he found Tony and Ziva's location, but he is coming back to make a plan!"

Tony is all alone in the dark room, trying to figure out what the man is doing with Ziva. He puts his ear against the door and he can hear the man talking he just don't know what he is saying. Out of nothing he hears screaming, he looks up worried: "Ziva..." He whispers. He doesn't know what is happening to her, but when he hears someone walking down the stairs he runs towards the bed and sits down. The lock on the door opens and the man throws Ziva in, without looking he locks the door again. Tony hurries towards her and helps her up. He can see in her eyes that she had cried. Her shirt is ripped and she is covered in small bruises. "What did he do to you?" Tony asks sympathetically.

**I hope you liked this chapter and please review:)**


	3. Trying to stay afloat

**Chapter3: Trying to stay afloat**

Being very quiet, Ziva walks toward the bed and sits down. Her eyes are red and even though there is not much left of her shirt she tries to close the buttons. After looking at Ziva for a little while, Tony walks up to her. He kneeled down in front of her, looks into her eyes and grabs her hands.:"What happened?" Ziva looks down but doesn't answer. "Ziva, please say something, I heard you screaming. What did he do?" Ziva's eyes are filling with tears again and finally she says: "I'm tired." She lays down on the bed, Tony grabs the blanket and puts it over her. He wipes away a tear that's rolling down Ziva's face. "Sleep well...",he says softly as Ziva closes her eyes. Tony sits down on the ground next to the bed, guarding Ziva, he is not gonna let her go with that man again.

In the middle of the night, Tony wakes up because the floor is full of water. He immediately stands up to see where it is coming from. The water is already up to his ankles as he is walking towards the hole in the ceiling. Tony finds out that that's where the water is coming from. He walks back to Ziva and wakes her:" Ziva , we might have a little problem..."

Gibbs is back at NCIS to make a plan with Abby and McGee."It's an old house in the middle of the forest guarded by about twenty man without guns", Gibbs thinks out loud. "The only place to enter the house, is probably at the backside." McGee says as he is making a simulation of the house on his computer. Abby hasn't said anything since Gibbs arrived. "Abbs why are you so quiet?" Gibbs asks calm. "What if we're too late, and Tony and Ziva are..." "I'm sure Tony and Ziva are alright." Gibbs interrupts. "I got it boss!" McGee almost shouts,"I think I know we can get in." Abby and Gibbs walk towards McGee's desk where McGee starts explaining his plan.

In the meantime Tony and Ziva where trying to shut the hole but so far it doesn't help at all. The water keeps rising, it's already at their knees which makes it harder to walk. "Tony! I do not think this is going to work!" Ziva says when she sees him trying to put the pillow against the ceiling. They are both soaking wet, Ziva walks towards the door but because of the water it takes some time to get there. "Open the door! Somebody! Open the door!" Ziva shouts as she is trying to open the door. Tony, who is still holding the pillow on the hole, slips and falls into the water. When he gets up, he hears Ziva laughing at him. Normally he would cover his embarrassment with some jokes but now he is just glad that Ziva is laughing again.

Gibbs and McGee parked the car right outside the woods. They are going to walk from now on, Gibbs decided that that was less noticeable. Slowly they move forward, walking very careful. Every step they take, they hear their feet crushing the leaves that have fallen off the trees. Trying to make no noise at all they are getting closer to the old house. Gibbs stops and McGee follows."Over there..." Gibbs says as he is pointing in the direction of the house. They are hidden behind the same big tree as Gibbs was earlier. Gibbs looks at McGee very seriously: "Go..!" Gibbs grabs a stone and throws it in a straight line against the head of one of the men guarding. The man looks up, now it's McGee's turn, he stands up from behind the tree and he now stands in front of all the men. They all look at McGee, who is standing alone in the middle of the path that leads through the forest. There is no turning back now...

The water is rising at an incredible speed, it is already up to their shoulders. Because Ziva is shorter than Tony, she has to stand on top of her toes to keep her head above the water. "Tony! I can't stand anymore." Ziva says while she is swimming and trying to stay afloat. Tony can still stand on the floor:"Come here and lean on me." He grabs her by her arm and holds her tight. "Tony... I... I don't think we're going to get out of here..." "Yes we are!" Tony tries to say with certainty but she can hear the doubt in his voice. "What if they don't know that we're here?" Ziva asks. "It's Gibbs we're talking about, trust me, he knows." "But what if he won't be here in time?" Tony has to think about that question before he is able to answer it. "Then... Then I'm glad I spent the last hours of my life...with you..."

**Thanks for the reviews:) I hope you all like my story so far...**


	4. Just in time

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews on the last chapter:)**

**Chapter 4: Just in time**

McGee stands there in the middle of the path, facing about twenty men. It's quiet for a moment and then the man ask:"Did you throw that stone?" "Yes… yes I did…" McGee answers hesitantly. The man looks to the other men and slowly they walk towards McGee, who turns around and runs away. Almost all of the men start chasing him, just two of them stay behind. McGee runs faster then he ever did before, he barely sees where he is going. He looks behind to see that the men are coming closer. McGee can already see the car and he starts running a little faster. They left the door of the car slightly open, so that McGee could jump in. He only needs to make it to the car. He looks over his shoulder once more and sees that one of the men almost caught up. When he reaches the car he jumps in, closes the door, and drives away just in time.

Gibbs walks from behind the bushes to confront the two men that are still guarding the old house. They start a fight but Gibbs is not going to let them win. He beats them until he is sure that they are unconscious. No one is going to stop him from saving his 'kids'. He breaks the door, and walks in:"Tony! Ziva!" The hallway leads him to the basement but when he wants to open the big metal door, he sees that it's locked with at least 5 different locks. He decides to walk back to the two guarding man and he searches through their clothing, hoping he finds the keys.

The water is now up so high that even Tony has to swim. Their heads are almost touching the ceiling. Ziva is in pain because the water stings the scrapes on her body."Tony...I don't think... Gibbs will be...in time..." Ziva says. It's hard talking while they are trying to stay afloat. "He will come...but I'm going to see.. if I can open the door... under water.." Tony dives and swims to the door. He pulls and pushes the door, but it's not moving at all. When he swims back to the surface the water rose so high that his head hits the ceiling. There is just a small space left to breath:"It didn't work, did it?" Ziva ask, hoping he could have opened the door. "No it's still locked.." They are quiet for a moment and almost all of the air is replaced by water. "Tony... I want you to know...that ...thank you.. For everything you did for me... I couldn't have wished for a better partner..."Ziva stammers as her eyes are filling with tears. Tony doesn't know what to say, so he grabs her hand: "I promise... I won't let your hand go...ever..." They look each other in the eyes and right before the water drowns them, Tony says:"I love you.." After a few seconds of holding their breathes, the water takes over and they feel the air escaping from their lungs. Slowly they sink to the bottom, still holding hands.

Gibbs is desperately searching for the keys in the pockets of the first man, but without any luck. He searches the other mans pockets and this time he finds the cold metal keys. He runs back to the door and unlocks all of the locks. When he is at the last lock, the door breaks open and a giant wave of water comes crashing in. Gibbs is thrown against the wall from the strong flow. When the water has left, Gibbs sees Tony and Ziva laying on the floor, not breathing. Soaking wet he runs towards them, and he immediately starts performing CPR.

After performing CPR for a couple of minutes Tony coughs up some water, and starts breathing again. Gibbs turns to Ziva and starts doing the same thing, Tony still is laying on the wet floor holding Ziva's hand. "Come on.. Ziva... Breathe..." Gibbs almost shouts, he is worried because it takes too long for her to start breathing again. Tony manages to sit up. "Please Ziva... Breathe... Please" he whispers as he softly squeezes her hand. Then, after the longest two minutes of their lives, Ziva takes a deep breath and opens her eyes. With the help of Tony and Gibbs she is able to sit up so Tony can give her a hug. "We have to get out of here..." Gibbs says. Together with Tony, he lifts up Ziva who is not able to stand up by herself. They walk out of the old house's backdoor and into the forest.

**So, this was chapter 4. Please let me know what you think so far!**


	5. A poor welcome home

**Thanks for all the sweet ****comments :) I love reading those, so please let me know what you think of the following chapter.**

**Chapter 5: A poor welcome home**

Gibbs walks in front, towards the other end of the forest, because McGee was supposed to drive the car there. Ziva is leaning on Tony as they try to keep up with Gibbs. Besides the wind blowing, it's incredibly quiet in the forest. Out of nothing they hear men voices and footsteps. When they look behind they see that they are being followed by the entire group of men. They are far behind but they seem to run very fast. "Boss, what do we do now?" Tony asks when he notices the men. "Run." Gibbs says curtly. "But Ziva can hardly walk..." Tony says. "Don't worry, I think I can run." With a little help from Tony, Ziva starts running but after a little while she trips and falls. Tony picks her up and carries her while he starts running again.

McGee parks the car at the prearranged place, he already opens the doors in case they have to leave in a hurry. He sits down in the drivers seat, worrying about Tony and Ziva. While he is waiting he keeps thinking,'What if Gibbs didn't had the chance to get in.. What if Tony and Ziva weren't even in there... Or what if Gibbs is captured as well...What if...' His thinking gets interrupted by Gibbs' voice yelling his name. McGee looks up and sees Gibbs running towards him and right behind Gibbs he sees Tony, carrying Ziva. When he sees that they are alive, he feels relieved, but then he notices the big group of men that are not far behind them. Gibbs is almost at the car but Tony still has a pretty long way to go. When Gibbs is at the car he waits for DiNozzo to arrive, so he can help them to get inside the car. "DiNozzo come on... run! " Gibbs shouts. The men are getting closer but so is Tony. When he reaches the car, Gibbs helps Ziva to get in and when Tony is sitting next to her he closes the door. Gibbs sits down at the passengers seat and closes the door, just in time. The men are hitting the car but McGee drives away as fast as he can. The group stays behind shouting and yelling.

Now that they are finally driving home, Gibbs looks at Tony and Ziva:"Are you alright Ziva?" Ziva looks up and nods but doesn't say anything. Tony notices she looks very tired because she has dark circles under her eyes. Ziva closes her eyes and puts her head on Tony's lap. Tony gently wipes away the hairs from her face and he puts his head against the window. He closes his eyes and tries to sleep as well. The rest of the ride is very quiet but Gibbs and McGee are very happy that they found their missing team members.

Gibbs, McGee, Tony and Ziva are standing in the elevator, they finally arrived at the NCIS building. The four of them aren't saying anything, they are just waiting till the elevator doors open. It kind of reminds Tony of that moment when they rescued Ziva from Somalia, only this time he was rescued as well. The elevator doors open and they walk towards their desks where Abby, Ducky and Palmer are already waiting. Abby runs towards them and gives everyone a big hug. "I'm so happy you are all ok!" She says. Together wit Ziva, Gibbs walks towards Ducky:" Duck, can you examine her?" "Gibbs, I'm fine!" Ziva says indignantly. "We are going to check it anyways, just in case..." Ziva, Gibbs and Ducky walk toward the elevator, followed by Tony, who has accidentally overheard them talking.

Tony sits on ducky's desk, playing with a pencil, while Gibbs is sitting on the chair."You have a light concussion but, fortunately of you, no deep wounds. You need to rest, I suggest to go home, take a shower and go to bed." Ducky says when he is done with the examinations. Tony looks up. "I'll bring you home..." He offers. "Thank you."

Tony and Ziva are in Tony's car, they both are very tired. Ziva has been quiet the entire ride, thinking about everything that happened. "Tony?" She asks. "Zee-Vah." "What did you mean when you said... you know... what you said before...the water.." Tony looks up pretending he is confused: "I don't know what you mean." Ziva looks at him. "You know... the...'I love you'...thing." She explains hesitatingly. Tony is quiet for a moment, he drives through the street where Ziva's apartment is. Without speaking he parks the car, but then he notices something. The lights are on and the windows from Ziva's apartment are all broken, the glass shards are laying on the ground beneath the window. Tony looks at Ziva: "Ziva, I think someone has been in your living room ..."


	6. I promise

**Chapter 6: I promise...**

With their guns in their hands, they slowly walk towards Ziva's front door, trying not to make any sound. They open the door to see that the entire living room is ransacked, everywhere they look things are laying broken on the floor. All drawers are open and everything is thrown out. They search the rest of her apartment to check if someone is still there. "Clear" Tony shouts from the kitchen. "Clear" he hears Ziva reply. "Tony!" She shouts from her bedroom. Tony runs towards her to see what's wrong. When he enters the room he sees Ziva sitting on her bed, which is still perfectly made with white sheets. Ziva is facing the wall, it is now that Tony realized something is written on the wall. "I'm not done with you..." It says. Tony doesn't want to take any risks, he grabs her by her shoulders and leads her out of the room. "We have to get out of here, it is not safe. You can spent the night at my place." He explains firmly. "Wait!" Ziva shouts as she turns around and walks towards the small wooden nightstand. She opens the drawer and searches for something that she can not find. "No..." She whispers to herself. "What are you looking for?" Tony asks. "A necklace, whoever was here took it, I'm sure of it." She stands up to walk back to the car, followed by Tony.

"Yes, DiNozzo?" Gibbs says as he answers the phone. "Boss, Ziva's apartment is searched and whoever did it took something of her. Probably to leave a message." Tony replies. Tony and Ziva get inside the car. "DiNozzo, take Ziva to your place and keep her safe!" "I already planned to do that." "Make sure that she doesn't leave your apartment!" Gibbs orders just before he hangs up. "Will do, boss!" He starts the engine and puts his phone down. "What did he say?" Ziva asks. "That you have to spend the night at my place, and that you are not allowed to leave."

Ziva is laying in Tony's bed, mumbling in her sleep, she having a nightmare. She is alone in a room, the kidnapper from before has tied her to a chair. He comes close and starts saying stuff in hebrew. The memories from the kidnapping are rushing through her head. The man comes closer and starts opening the buttons of her shirt, still talking in hebrew, playing a mental game with her. She sees him smiling, his devious smile looks disgusting. He comes closer again touching her hair and her face. She feels afraid, and she can't do anything. Once more the man's face comes closer, he looks directly into her eyes. "No!" Ziva screams. She sits up and opens her eyes. It took her a while to figure out that she was just dreaming. Tony is sitting on the bedside, looking very worried. "Where you having a nightmare?" Breathing heavily, she nods."Yes that man, the kidnapper.." She stammers. Tony pulls her to him and holds her tight, he feels that she is crying softly. His arms are wrapped around her:"Ziva, please, tell me. What did that man do to you, when we were captured?" She gets up form Tony's arms and with tears in her eyes she starts talking:"That man, he speaks hebrew. He brought me to a room where he tied me to a chair. He came closer and started hitting me. He opened my shirt and scratched his nails on me." She pauses for a moment, to catch her breath,"then he…he did dirty things…"she gasps for air, and the tears are rolling down her face. He looks at her with concern and slowly asks:"He… raped you?" Only hearing the word makes her cry again. He wipes away her tears and gently touches her face. "Ziva, nothing can happen to you here. I promise… I will get you some water, I'll be right back." Ziva looks up and nods.

Tony walks towards the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it with water. He walks back but when he opens the door, the room is empty. Ziva is gone. The window is open and the curtains are moving in the wind. Everything becomes silent as he drops the glass. It breaks on the floor, which is now wet and full of glass shards. But that doesn't matter anymore. He only hears the words going through his head 'Ziva, nothing can happen to you here. I promise…'

**I know this chapter is a little shorter than the others but I hope you still like it.**


	7. Revenge

**Thank you all for the great reviews! I'm glad you all like my story so far... Sorry for the late ****update, but I was very busy...**

**Chapter 7: Revenge**

Gibbs and McGee arrive at Tony's apartment, Tony called them to say that Ziva was gone, probably captured. "Boss, I did some background checking on our bartender, his real name is Tamir Barash, 34 years old. He works for Mossad where he has his own team." McGee says. "Anything else?" Gibbs asks without any emotion in his voice. "Yes there is one more thing. I searched through his file and found a picture of his old partner." He shows the picture to Tony and Gibbs who immediately recognize him. "That's Ari... Ziva's brother." Tony stammers. "Tamir and Ari seemed to be best friends, almost like brothers. I think Tamir wants revenge on Ziva for killing Ari." McGee adds to Tony's conclusion.

Ziva is blindfolded and laying in the back of a black van. Her hands are tied behind her back and her mouth is ducttaped. Her legs are bleeding because the glass shards from Tony's window scraped her. The engine stops and she hears a man opening the door. She gets lifted up and has to walk on her bare feet. The stones, branches and leaves are hurting her feet, she has no idea where she is going.

Still blindfolded, Ziva is forced to walk into a room. The floor is made of concrete, she can tell by feeling the cold, hard ground under her feet. She is put on a wooden chair and her blindfold is taken off. She is looking directly into the same devious eyes as she had seen before. "Who are you?" She asks, her voice cracks. The man smiles and says: "My name is Tamir Barash... Don't you remember me miss David?" "I should?" "Maybe you remember what you did to your brother, Ari?" Ziva looks up:"What does that has to do with you?" Tamir looks at her, very angry, she can see the dead in his eyes. He walks up to her and punches her in her face, so that her mouth is bleeding. "Everything! It has to do everything with me! That night you killed my partner, my best friend!" He starts yelling. Ziva nods, pretending to be listening, while she is actually trying to take off the handcuffs. Her face is hurting but that is not going to stop her. After trying for a little while she hears a soft click, her cuffs are open. Now she has to wait for the right moment to take action.

Tony, McGee and Gibbs are on their way to Tamir's house. It is in the middle of nowhere, they have been driving for at least ten minutes and there was nothing to see then meadows with horses on them. Now and then there is a tree standing in the middle of the grass. "Boss, are you sure we are heading in the right direction?" Tony asks from the backseat. Gibbs looks over his shoulder, his eyes say enough. "Of course you are boss." Eventually they reached Tamir's house, and Gibbs parks the car. The grab their guns and walk towards the front door, which is a little open. They open the door and search through the house. Ziva is no where to be seen. "Boss? Maybe she is in the barn?" McGee says as he looks through the window. There is a small barn in the back of the garden, it looks like it has not been used for several years. They decide to take a look in there.

Ziva's head is still hurting from the concussion, the blood from her mouth is almost all gone. Tamir walks around wondering what he is going to do with her: "What do you think? Should I kill you right here or should I make you feel my anger?" Ziva puts up her Mossad face and doesn't show him her fear. "That's a tough choice, isn't it?" Tamir says as he walks up to Ziva and brushes her hair out of her face. "It's a shame that I will have to ruin such a pretty face." His face is now so close to Ziva's, that she can smell his bad breath. Tamir turns around and starts walking back and forth. When Tamir walks close by, Ziva notices a gun sticking out of his pocket. It is now or never. She takes her chance, she stands up, and runs towards Tamir. She grabs for his gun, but it is obvious that he is Mossad too. He turns around when he hears her stand up. They start fighting, and soon they fall on the ground. After struggling for a while, Tamir reaches to his gun and then... three shots are fired...

**Please review! I love to read those:)**


	8. The final move

**Chapter 8: The final move**

McGee, Gibbs and Tony are walking towards the small barn as they hear three gun shots. They take cover for one second, then Tony looks up hoping he did not just hear that. "Ziva..."He stammers. He looks at Gibbs, who is clearly thinking the exact same thing, they run towards the abandoned barn, the path seems like it just became three miles longer. The seconds feel like hours. When they get at the door they look at each other, knowing that they have each others backs. Gibbs kicks in the door and together they walk in, not knowing what they can expect.

Tony, McGee and Gibbs rush inside, and when their eyes are used to the darkness, they see Ziva pointing a gun at Tamir. Tamir is laying lifeless on the floor, blood is everywhere, he is shot one time in his head and two times in his chest. They all look at each other and as usual Tony is the first one to break the silence. "Crazy chick..." He says, smiling at Ziva. Ziva smiles back but suddenly she feels very dizzy, her face is turning pale and her legs start shaking. Her sight turns black and she falls on the ground. Tony and Gibbs run up to her. "She fainted, probably from the concussion" Gibbs says as he is checking her pols."McGee, go get a bottle of water out of the car and call Ducky. We have a dead body." While grabbing his cellphone McGee runs out through door, towards the car. Tony sits down on the floor, putting Ziva's head on his lap. When McGee is back he throws the bottle at Tony. "I called Ducky, he and Palmer are on their way to pick up Tamir's body." He informs Gibbs. Slowly Ziva opens her eyes and tries to get up, with a little help of Tony and Gibbs she is able to sit. She wonders what happened but as soon as she sees Tamir laying there, she remembers. "My head hurts." She says softly. "Here have some water." Tony says as he hands her the bottle.

An hour later, Ziva is sitting on Tony's couch, she wrapped a blanket around her. Gibbs brought them both to Tony's apartment since Ziva's place is still a mess. Tony made some tea for Ziva and brings it to her. He sits down in the same couch:"Do you need anything else, miss David?" She thinks about it for a second and then answers: "Yes. I want you to tell me the truth."

"You want me to tell you the truth?" Tony asks Ziva. "You told me something right before we almost drowned. Remember?" Ziva asks and takes a zip of her tea. Tony doesn't now how to respond to that. "That...ehh.. Is just something you say when you're about to die." He says eventually. "When your about to die you're also the most honest." Ziva looks at Tony, he now really doesn't know what to say, so Ziva starts talking again: "Tony, you told me you loved me. Why did you say that?" Tony keeps quiet, he feels his heart pounding like it never did before. His mind is overloaded with thoughts, about his feelings for Ziva. He wants to tell her how he feels but what if she doesn't feel the same way, then their friendship would be ruined. He looks at Ziva, her beautiful brown eyes look at him questioningly. She is obviously waiting for an answer but he doesn't know what to say. He collects all of his courage and decides to tell her the truth: "Ziva.. I told you that because... it is how I feel..." Ziva looks away, staring at her cup of tea: "You love me?" Tony doesn't say anything but he just nods. They are quiet for a moment, Tony has never seen Ziva like this, so vulnerable and insecure. "Why? How can you love me? I've done so many things wrong!" Ziva begins, she starts feeling angry at herself and her eyes are filling with tears: "In case you forgot, we got into trouble today because I killed my brother and I accused you of being jealous after you killed Michael. I didn't even trust you. I did so many things wrong. Tony, I've been an awful person! How can you still be so nice, how can you still love me?" She is almost yelling now, the tears are streaming down her face. Tony sits closer to her and wraps his arms around her, he can feel her crying. He feels sorry for making her feel so angry with herself. He thinks about how he can possibly make her feel better. "Ziva, I ask for your heart, not perfection." Tony whispers while holding her.

Ziva looks up, and doesn't know what to say. No one has ever said something so sweet to her. After everything she had done, everything she had been through, she didn't expect anyone would ever say that to her. But Tony did, he always knew how to make her feel better. In the past she felt alone quite often. It is now that she realizes that Tony has always been there for her and that she never really was alone. Ziva looks into his bright green eyes which look back playfully but with care. When she is not saying anything for a while Tony starts talking: "If you don't feel the same way, I get that, but I hope it doesn't break our friendship." Ziva does not know what she should say, so she decides to let him feel how she feels. She leans forward and slowly her face comes closer to his. Finally her lips touch his lips and it gives a strange warm feeling, something she never felt before. When they let go, Ziva puts her head on his shoulder and realizes that this is what she had missed all her life.

**So...This is it, the end of my story:( I hope you liked the ending and thank you all for reading this story. One person told me this could be a great storyline for the show, and that is the best reaction I have ever had. It means a lot to me that you are all giving me such great reviews. Please let me know if I should write another fanfic, and what I could do better next time. Thank you again! ~ Caitlin **


End file.
